MY LOVE, MY HEART & MY SOUL
by romance-rocks
Summary: Follow the lives of America's sweethearts, famous lakers captain Troy Bolton & his talented wife Gabriella Bolton, as they deal with the drama that comes with the media along with other surprises in store for them with their family & friends. Troyella


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own high school musical nor the characters._

_**MY LOVE, MY HEART & MY SOUL**_

Troy & Gabriella have known each other since they could walk. Their parents were the best of friends, so normally they were best friends, but as time went by & they were in East High School & troy was the captain of the East high wildcats & was the most popular kid at school. On the other hand Gabriella was on the scholastic decathlon team & was very smart. Anyone at East high knew that Troy & Gabriella were best friends, but everyone else also knew that Troy had feelings for his best friend except Gabriella herself who was so clueless, but the problem was that the only thing stopping Troy fro telling her was that he was afraid to lose her friendship & he didn't want that to happen, but what could he do?. Everyone knew that Troy would crack sometime soon but they didn't know how soon enough.

As the next day of school came they saw the two holding hands & wearing goofy smiles on their faces like never before, they knew what it was. **Troy had cracked **& the outcome apparently was good.

**Flashback **

_Troy was walking down the street to Gabriella's house feeling as nervous as hell, he couldn't take it anymore_

_'I have to tell her, I don't care anymore I'm gonna tell her & what happens happens.' Troy thought to himself._

_He arrived at her house & rang the doorbell. He was greeted by a very happy Kyle Montez & his beautiful wife Marie Montez. They led him inside & told him that Gabby was upstairs. _

TROY'S POINT OF VIEW

_I arrived at Gabriella's door 'ok here we go.' He said to himself, "hey Brie" Troy said in a sweet tone. "Hey wildcat" she said. '__**Wildcat **__I'll never get tired of that name, & her saying it in that sweet angelic voice & her beautiful hair & soft skin &…..what the hell focus Troy what's wrong with you.' I saw her getting up of her bed & coming towards me "Troy are you ok? You seem so distant." She said. "I'm fine Brie really." "Ok, you sure?" she said, "yeah I'm sure no worries. Listen Brie I need to tell you something but please before I start just hear me out ok?" she nodded._

_" Brie ever since we were kids I knew you were so special to me & I loved you so much, but as we grew up I realized that I loved you another kind of love, every time I see you I feel my head spinning & when I hear your voice it's like I was deaf & I'm hearing the most beautiful voice that I ever heard for the first time in my life & when I look in your eyes I see the most purest creature God has created & sent her to me from the gates of heaven from the arms of the angels that were crying from losing one of their sisters." She looked at me with tears in her eyes & I wanted to wipe them away but I had to tell her what I have to say." What I'm trying to say is that I love you Brie, so much." There was silence in the room & I knew that our friendship was over "I'm sorry Brie if I had hurt you in any way I knew you wouldn't feel the same, I'll see you later Gabriella." _

_I started walking for the door but got stopped by soft hands that I would know them anywhere, but before I turn around to face her I froze to the words I heard next " I love you too Troy I always have & I always will I was just afraid to tell you." The next thing I knew pair of soft lips were on mine & we kissed a slow passionate kiss full of love._

_We pulled away slowly & I held her very close to me intertwining our hands & kissing her forehead "hey Brie can I ask you one more thing?" she nodded." Will you be my girlfriend?" she smiled at me & kissed me ever so gently. "Does that answer your question?" she said," in every way."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

After that Troy & Gabriella graduated high school both with scholarships to UCLA. During their third year in college & they were still so much in love & going strong. Troy decided to pop the question & hopefully Gabriella would say yes, & with the help of their friends from high school who also went with them to UCLA such as Chad Danforth & Taylor McKessie who were their best friends since first grade & also dating each other, the twins Sharpay& Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and Kelsi Nielson & Martha Cox. All known in high school as "THE GANG".

And of course after much planning & preventing Troy from having a mental breakdown & almost backing out of it Troy got down on one knee & asked her.

At first Gabriella didn't say anything & Troy was starting to think that it was a mistake asking her in the first place, but then Gabriella came crashing down on him kissing him senseless saying yes all the time. That day Troy was gonna kill himself out of joy, but of course Gabriella being the wise one kept him sane & that night Troy & Gabriella went back to their apartment they shared together in L.A just away from campus by a couple of blocks & started their night showing each other just how much they love each other.

Five years later Troy & Gabriella were happily married & both very successful in their lives. Troy playing for the L.A Lakers as their captain & everybody's favorite captain & everybody's wannabe if not than the just wanna be with him incase of those crazy & madly in love with him fan girls.

As for Gabriella, she was America's sweetheart & one of Hollywood's most wanted, desirable, talented & sweetest actress/singer/model in Hollywood. She & Troy were loved by everyone in America including friends & family of course.

The paparazzi were never pushing & they never bothered them because Troy & Gabriella were always kind to them, so he & Gabriella always let them take pictures of them whenever they went out & got spotted.

**PRESENT TIME**

Now six years into their marriage and Troy & Gabriella are expecting their first child together & they were both very excited about the baby. Especially Troy who couldn't stop kissing & stroking Gabriella's very large stomach. (Gabriella was eight months pregnant).

**Flashback**

GABRIELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

_Troy was outside today, playing basketball with some of his friends & chilling out after a hard week of practice & a lot of traveling & interviews, as for me I was trying to find a way to tell Troy that I was pregnant, I know he's gonna be very & extremely ecstatic about the baby because we would always sit lie down together in our bed just thinking of how our baby is gonna look like, if it is a boy or girl, or gonna be the perfect mix of both of us. _

_Before Troy went out today he was saying that I looked different & somehow glowing. At that moment I was crossing my fingers & hoping that he doesn't find out just yet, just until I find out a way to tell him, & just for my luck he kissed me goodbye & told me where he's gonna be at in case I needed anything from him. _

_Two hours later, my mother & Troy's & the girls were all at our house just hanging out with me because it has been a while since we all had gotten together. At that moment I had no idea how to tell Troy the news, so I told the girls including our mother's about the baby even though I had wanted to wait & tell them until after I told Troy but I was really desperate for an idea. Of course being their normal selves they almost squashed the life out of me trying to all hug me at the same time._

_"Guys what should I tell him, 'hey Troy there's a baby in my stomach' come on guys help me out here, please?" "Gabriella hunny, you can always tell him during a romantic dinner, because if I know my son then he is a sucker for food, & after dinner he's gonna be in a good mood to hear you out, trust me?" Lucille Troy's mother said to me. "Yeah Gab totally, Troy is gonna hear you out, & the next thing you know you're gonna be under him on your bed, & he's gonna have you for desert all night till you're both beat. I think Lucille is right." Sharpay said. "Oooh yeah, Shar's gotta point, he's not Troy if he didn't do what Shar said." Taylor spoke out._

_"Hey Kels, mom, Martha what do you guys think?" "Mija I think they are right you should do this. If I know Troy better then he's gonna do it. Trust me." Mum said._

_I saw Martha & Kelsi talking to each other, & it seemed like they were planning something on their own until Kelsi brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey Gab I've got an idea how about…….."_

_The girls left our house along with our mums three hours ago, leaving me to my own thoughts & to starting preparing for Troy's arrival. Kelsi & Martha have told the best idea I've ever heard so far & I was so excited to start._

_I went to the kitchen & got a thin wooden stick used for putting shish kebab on it, got a bar of chocolate, a pan & a spoon. I started crushing the chocolate & put it inside the pan & lit the stove. I waited until the chocolate melted after stirring it with the spoon for a while. I took the pan & put it on the kitchen table. I brought a mirror & dipped the wooden stick inside the chocolate & started drawing hearts & little dotted trail between the starting from my left eye reaching my neck through to my arm, & finally landing the hearts just above my stomach, & wrote on it " Hey daddy I love you."_

_By the time I was finished, it was six p.m & Troy was due to be home in about five minutes, so I quickly put away everything & went upstairs to put something light & easy to take off so that it wont ruin what I did on my body._

_When I was done I heard the shutting of a door, & I knew Troy was home, "Gabby I'm home, where are you?" I replied a faint "I'm upstairs" & quickly put on a sad face & when I turned around I found at the door staring at me._

_I looked at him from head to toe, but when I reached his face again I saw him frowning, & that's because I was frowning too. "Baby what's wrong?" He said moving towards me. "I'm mad at you because you haven't been so loving to me this morning." I replied in a sweet, sad, baby like voice I have ever sounded so that he would really believe._

_"I'm sorry baby how can I make it up to you?" He said in a very tender voice that I could have lost it & leapt into his arms & forgot everything I was planning on doing, however I kept my face straight & told him in a still baby like voice " You can start by kissing my chocolate tattoo first then we'll see If I forgive you, you just follow the trail." He smiled at me & said "Anything for you my beautiful lady". I pointed at the one to my right eye & told him. "Start here" & he started kissing me "Now kiss here, then here, down there……." While kissing me he started pulling down my night gown, until it fell on the floor & I was in nothing else, just his lips over my skin. _

_So far he hasn't noticed the writing, & I was dying to see what he's reaction was gonna be like when he does read it, nonetheless, I was enjoying every single kiss that he gave me._

_A while later I felt him stop kissing me & just staring at my stomach, with a puzzled look on his face, ' This is it ' I thought to myself. Then I saw his eyes almost popping out of its sockets. 'Oh God'. _

_I saw him lifting up his face & staring at me in a star struck. 'He knows, here we go'_

_"Oh my God are you serious?" I nodded my head. " I can't belie…..oh God I love you so much right now more than ever, I'm speechless, I can't talk right, you're... , & I'm gonna….. , we're gonna…. ,& I'm rambling right now & making a fool out of myself, when I should kiss you senseless, & I'm still rambling, I'll just shut up & kiss you , & I'm……" I was laughing my heart out at him; this was way better than I expected I should've hidden a camera & taped all of this. Right now I started leaning in to him & put my lips on his._

_Then I slowly pulled back, & leaned our foreheads together & lifted my forefinger up to his lips & whispered " You talk too much wildcat, & I just wanna tell you that I' not mad at you, but I'm proud of you, & I can't wait to see our baby, our little miracle" He smiled at me with his eyes full of love & spoke softly " You have no idea how crazy I am right now that you told me we're having a baby, our little creation, our miracle. I love you so much Gabriella Bolton, you just made me the most happiest man known to mankind, & I thank you so much for that, & of course our little sport in there." He said gently rubbing my still flat stomach. _

_We started leaning in, & we kissed our way to the bed, & the rest of the night was spent showing each other just how much we meant to each other._

**End of flashback**

**PRESENT TIME**

Today the gang & the parents were all gathered at Troy & Gabriella's house having a BBQ. Since Gabriella was eight months pregnant & couldn't move that much anymore, everyone decided that it would be best to have it at Troy & Gabriella's house.

Gabriella & the girls including the mothers were all sitting by the pool talking random stuff, but mostly the topic of the baby was the one that stood out the most & Gabriella was having a blast.

On the other side of the pool, the guys including Kyle Montez & Jack Bolton were all playing basketball on the court adjacent to the pool. The guys all wanted to play video games & watch basketball games on T.V, but Troy refused saying that he wanted to keep an eye on Gabriella incase something happened, of course the guys protested at first but they all went to the basketball court in the end deciding that Troy was right.

**With the guys**

The guys were all taking a break after a game. Jack, Kyle & Troy against Ryan, Chad, Zeke & Jason, & of course Troy being the captain of the Lakers his team won.

"So Troy how's life for you with all the craziness of having a pregnant wife & all?" asked him along with others nodding wanting to know if Gabriella is giving him a hard time with the pregnancy. "Great actually, it's been amazing except of course being awake all night to get her all her weird cravings, I mean who eats that stuff it's gross. But you know what the worst part of all this? It's her mood swings, I mean one moment we're cool, laughing, cuddling or whatever the next thing I know she's going ballistic with no reason at all, but so what? I love to death I don't care what she does. All I care about is her being happy & healthy both her & the baby, I'll go through it all, all over again if that's what it takes to make her happy." Troy said the last part dreamily. "Dude you're whipped" Chad & Zeke said at the same time. "No guys, he's in love" Ryan chipped in.

Kyle smiled at Troy happily; he couldn't believe how much Troy loved his daughter, & right at that moment he couldn't be much prouder of the both of them, & he was happy that they both have found their way to each other's hearts after many years of friendship. He looked at Troy & found him looking at Gabriella lovingly & her looking back at him with a blush creeping up her cheek, & decided to give them their moment & looked away to listen to what the other guys were talking about.

**With the girls**

"Girl you gotta stop looking at your husband all the time, I mean don't you get tired of looking at each other all the time?" Taylor said, bringing Gabriella out of her little moment with Troy, & making the other girls look at Gabriella dropping out everything they were talking about after they heard Taylor. "Come on Tay I think it's sweet" Sharpay said to Taylor.

"Oh come on guys give me a break, I mean we love each other that's why we're married & having a baby right now" Gabriella protested. "so how are you feeling right now with the baby & all, is my son giving you a hard time because I can certainly kill him if he isn't complying to what you're saying, I mean him being lazy & all." Lucille asked Gabriella.

"He's been perfect, I couldn't ask for a better husband & besides Lucille, I need him alive for when the baby comes, but I promise, if he did anything wrong I'll be the first one to do the honors of killing him don't worry, that is of course if you don't mind me killing him." Gabriella said. Lucille smiled & said "not at all be my guest, honey."

"I can't believe you two conspiracing against my son in law, I mean he's your son & he's your husband missy you should be protective of him not the other way around, I'm gonna have to warn him about you two." Marie addressed Gabriella & Lucille. "Oh come on mom, I have my needs too, I mean I'm pregnant if you forgot making me very hormonal, so I think I have the right." Gabriella replied to her mother. "Oh for cryin out loud Gab, one minute you're all lovey-dovey with your husband & sweet talking about him, the next thing I know you wanna kill, make up your mind." Martha said. Kelsi said laughing "yeah Gab make up your mind."

There was silence for a while, until all the girls burst out laughing about how silly they were being like, & making the mothers laugh at the girls & remembering that they used to be just like them when they were their age.

An hour later, everyone gathered again together, & Jack & Kyle started the grill.

Troy went over to Gabriella who was sitting on a chair (doctor's orders not to stand or move a lot) & sat beside her giving her a loving kiss. "Hey you, what were you girls all laughing about, I hope it was nothing bad about me." Troy said, Gabriella giggled & said "oh baby you have no idea." He smiled at her & kissed her tenderly again then said to her as he heard one of the guys calling him "do you want me to get you anything?" "No thanks, you go have fun I'll be fine." She said to hi not wanting to ruin his day by ordering him around making him do things for her.

GABRIELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

After Troy left me, I was getting thirsty & tired, the baby was restless it wouldn't stop kicking since last night & I was having pains in my stomach all morning but I brushed it off, 'maybe I'm just hungry or thirsty, I'll go get water from the kitchen' I thought to myself.

I climbed up the stairs from our back yard & went to the kitchen, by the time I was in the kitchen the pain was starting to get the better of me, but I still brushed it off.

I reached for the cabinet, got a glass & went to get water from the fridge. I poured the water & started drinking, but I couldn't take it anymore I felt like some one was slicing my stomach & pulling my guts out. The glass of water fell out off my hands to the floor breaking with sharp pieces & water going all over the floor, I clutched my stomach closing my eyes shut & leaned over the counter one hand on my stomach the other was on the counter, I tried calling but my voice was starting to get weak but I tried. "Somebody help me, please uhh…ehh, Troy" but it was too low 'oh God please' I was panting heavily & I felt hot tears coming down my face.

**OUTSIDE WITH EVERYONE ELSE**

Nobody has noticed yet Gabi's absence, & were all talking & laughing amongst themselves not knowing what was happening to the struggling girl inside. The girls were discussing baby names for boys & girls as Troy & Gabriella had decided that they wanted it to be a surprise & they didn't want the media to be bugging them about yet.

Suddenly, they all went quiet when they heard the sound of glass breaking so hard against a floor, they weren't just wondering what had happened but they were all so worried & terrified when the noise they heard came from inside the house.

Troy looked frantically around him looking for Gabriella to make sure she was ok, but what he found made him look so pale. There was no Gabriella, "where's Gabriella? Where did she go?" He asked no one in particular. He looked at everyone waiting for an answer, but it never came. He darted inside the house as fast as he could, with everyone else on his trail & they all started calling out for her,

Troy has never been so scared in his life, he was like a maniac. He decided to go look at the kitchen, & then he found her, the love of his life. She was clutching her stomach & leaning over the counter looking in so much pain, making Troy just wanting to cry. Everyone else was right behind Troy, & they all rushed over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, Gabriella what is? What's wrong?" Marie said in a worried tone." honey what is it? Gabriella talk to us." Kyle said.

"Gabriella, baby is it the baby? Is it you? Tell me what's wrong?" Troy said trying to hold her shoulder but Gabriella yelled in pain at no one in particular "Don't touch me, please nobody touch me?" she tried to move herself, but screamed in pain & almost fell to the floor until Jack, Troy & Kyle who were all standing right beside her, all caught her each from they were standing.

"Gab where do you feel the pain?" Shar said. "Yeah Gab were do you feel the pain?" Taylor, Martha, & Kelsi asked all at the same time.

"Gabs just tell us where it hurts so we can help you." Chad & Zeke said. "Gabriella, baby listen to me, I'm gonna carry you over to the couch ok? Just hold on" Gabriella just nodded in pain. Troy put one of his arms under her knees & the other went behind his shoulder blades.

While on his way to the couch with everyone else right behind him, he gently placed her on the couch & crouched down beside her kissing her & telling her that everything was gonna be ok. "Gabriella, I'm gonna take you to the hospital right now ok, I won't let you stay here & that's final, it's your health, both of you, & I can't take that risk. I won't risk losing you both ok, just hold on, it's gonna be over soon. I love you so much." He said to her very strictly & kissed her on her forehead, Gabriella just nodded before he got up.

He went to talk to everyone in a low voice like a whisper so not to disturb Gabriella "Everyone just go upstairs in our bedroom & collect some clothes & stuff for Gabriella. I'm taking her to the hospital right now, just hurry up I'm gonna take her outside to the hospital & I'll meet you there." Everyone nodded. "Mom, Marie can you to help me out with Gabby, & stay with her in the car until we arrive at the hospital?" Troy asked the mother's which of course they nodded, & everyone went to their separate headings.

Troy went over to Gabriella & took her in his arms " it's gonna be alright baby just hold on, we're on our way." Troy tried soothing Gabriella.

They got outside to the, Troy placed Gabriella in the backseat & went to the driver's side, buckled his seatbelt & started the car, while Marie & Lucille went to sit each on either side of Gabby, Marie stroking Gabby hair & Lucille holding one of her hands while rubbing her lower back gently to comfort her as much as possible.

During the car ride Gabby was awfully quiet & not whimpering & moaning in pain as much as before, with her eyes barely open, & that was starting to get every one worried.

Troy glanced in his rear mirror with a worried look on his face, "Mum how's she holdin' up?" "Gabriella, hunny can you here me...Gabby?" Marie & Lucille asked her at the same time but there was no answer. "Troy, hurry up to the hospital. Gabriella can you hear us? Gabby, talk to me." Marie inquired. "Oh God" Lucille exclaimed.

"What is it? What's goin' on back there, is she ok?" Troy said in scared tone. "Just hurry up to the hospital Troy, don't trouble yourself with anything else just go" Marie said quickly.

_**TEN MINUTES LATER**_

TROY'S PIONT OF VIEW

By the time we arrived at the hospital, I was so scared & worried about losing them both, & I didn't want that.

I got out of the car along with our mother's & I went to the back & got Gabby in my hands & started walking towards the hospital doors, I saw our moms running inside. When they went out again I saw them with two doctors & two nurses with a gurney, & I thanked God that moment.

They took Gabby from me, placed her on the gurney & started running towards the door. I tried following them inside the room where they were treating her but they wouldn't let me in, so I stayed outside in the waiting room with our mothers, & started praying to God that they would both be alright.

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

It's been three hours & still no news on them, nobody talked to us ever since we got here, & I was beginning to wonder if something terribly wrong went on in the emergency room.

The gang & our father's arrived an hour ago with Gabi's things along with unpleasant news, they told me that the media found out about Gabby going to the hospital & right now reporters are swarming the place, of course when I first heard, I went to the hospital manager & asked hi to keep every one outside & no reporters allowed what so ever or else we were gonna sue the hospital. Of course, almost instantly their was security placed at all entrances to prevent any one from coming in.

Although Gabby & I were never very much bothered by paparazzi & the media, but right now, I didn't need this right now because at the moment all I care about is Gabby & the baby & no one else, I was in no need of the media frenzy outside, plus every one else in the waiting room told me not to bother myself with anything, & just to focus on Gabby & that's what I'm certainly gonna do.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

I was leaning against the wall away from every one else. I wanted to be alone, & I didn't want any one to bug & ask me if were ok I just wanted to be alone right now, just until some one tells me what's goin' on with Gabby & the baby & that's what was happening right now, I saw two doctors coming out of Gabi's room, removing their scrubs & heading out my way with a bit of frowns on their faces, & right then I knew that something had really went wrong.

"Troy, there's been some complications." One of the doctors told me & at that moment I felt y heart stop. 'Oh God, please let them be ok' I thought to myself.

"Troy, umm…the umbilical cord is rapped around the baby's neck making it hard for the baby to get the amount of oxygen it needs. As for Gabriella, the baby is pushing her lungs & putting so much pressure on them, that's why when you brought her here she could barely keep her eyes open, it was because her air supply was cut by the baby's movement so she was on the verge of passing out & which she did when we were in the middle of treating her, in other words Troy, the umbilical cord rapped around the baby & choking it, is making the baby squirm in Gabriella's stomach & pushing her lungs along the way of trying to get free from the cord." The other doctor said in a slow voice. I was trying to digest everything they said but it was hard, because I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I saw the other doctor start talking & I started listening to them again "Troy we have to do an emergency c-section & get the baby out, but don't worry, we're gonna do everything we can to help them. But in order to do the c-section we have to have your consent & your signature that you agreed of doing so. Are you ok with this?" He said.

"What are their chances….wait no umm, can you tell me in all honesty if they are gonna be ok after this? Tell me please, because I need to know." I pleaded with them. "You want our full honesty Troy….we might lose them both, we can't guarantee that they both are gonna be one hundred percent ok, you just have to be patient, & we're gonna do the best we can." Doctor Michaels one of the doctors told me, I took the pen & paper fro him & signed my name & said "Just save them both, I don't care what you do just help them." They nodded their heads, & started walking away to save my precious angels.

Every one else were looking at me with anticipation wanting to know what the doctors told me. I wanted to tell them what's going to happen but I can't find the heart to tell Marie & Kyle that their daughter & grandchild, my angels might die.

I just covered my face with my hands as I started feeling tears coming down on them, & I fell to the ground crying silently.

"Troy what did the doctor tell you?" Marie asked me, & I looked up at her with tears on my face & said in a weak voice. "They're gonna be ok, the doctors are gonna do an emergency c-section to get the baby out, they're gonna do the best they can, we just have to wait & see, I just hope they're ok."

They all nodded & I felt my mom hugging me & telling me that they were gonna be fine, 'God I hope she's right, cause I might kill myself if anything happened' I thought to myself.

_**FOUR HOURS LATER**_

I was on the verge of exploding out waiting & worrying. The doctors haven't come out yet, & I was going crazy, nobody would talk to me to tell me how the surgery went. All I wanted to know is if they both were ok. But I didn't.

My thoughts were interrupted by the voices of people talking to each other, & they were heading our way. It was the doctors, & God was I happy to see them. I tried reading their expressions but I couldn't, so I got up as fast as I could & walked up to them.

"Please tell me they're ok?" I asked. "Don't worry Troy, the surgery went smoothly, they're both ok, we were able to get the baby out in time. Gabriella's starting to breathe normally again, her lung function is ninety percent & it will get better soon you just have to give it time, so for now we've put an oxygen mask for her until her lungs get better." One of the doctors said, "Troy, as for the baby. Now the baby's fine & everything all ten fingers & toes, everything's ok she just needs to be put in an incubator for three days & then she's all good so don't worry, we gave our word to keep them safe & help them & that's what we did. Everything's under control, now all you have to do is wait for Gabriella to wake up as she still is under the seedeater & if you want you can go meet your beautiful daughter which by the way congratulations dad." Doctor Michaels said. Right now I was completely stunned. I have a little girl, I HAVE A LITTLE GIRL OF MY OWN. My little angel.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what to say!" I told them. "You don't have to say anything, all you have to do is go to room one hundred & five & you'll meet your daughter & Gabriella. We've arranged for both your daughter & Gabriella to be in the same room as we know that you love your privacy as well as we know that you don't want any one to see your daughter just yet, so we've kept everything confidential, so no body but us & a couple of other nurses who assisted us, & we've made them sign the confidentiality papers that your family brought to us so you don't have to worry about any one trying to bother you." Doctor Michaels said to me. I thanked them both & went to tell every one else the news before heading to where both my angels rested.

**IN GABI'S ROOM**

When I arrived at the door, I opened it & there they were, my angels lying there peacefully, each one on their respective beds & I smiled.

First I headed towards my daughter, so looked so fragile like she could break if I held her, but she looked so beautiful just like her mother. I reached out for her & held her in my arms "Hey princess, I'm your daddy. God you look so much like your mommy which is a good thing by the way don't get me wrong." I smiled at her & kissed her tiny head, "At least you have my eyes, & my nose & lips, everything else is from mommy but I love you all the more." I kissed her again & put her in the incubator once more, then I headed towards Gabi's bed, I grabbed a chair nearby & sat on it & held her hands "Hey beautiful, you scared me a while ago, at least now you're both fine…she's beautiful Brie she looks so much like you, you gotta wake up & see her babe, she wants to see her mommy." I kissed her hand gently before I heard the door opening & I saw every one coming in the room being as quiet as possible.

"Oh my God, she's beautiful." My mum held my daughter in her arms with every one else surrounding her & smiling at my baby girl, & at this moment I felt proud. "Troy she's adorable" Marie gushed, "She's got your eyes, nose & lips Troy." Shar said, "Yeah Troy, but she looks so much like Gabi" Taylor, Kelsi & Martha all said at the same time, "And I can't wait to teach her basketball." Kyle, Jack & Chad all spoke together with a group of yeahs were heard from the rest of the guys agreeing with them. I just rolled my eyes "Typical" I muttered.

I felt Gabby moving her arms groaning. "Troy…uhh" she tried to speak "Shush it's ok, you're ok, try not to speak" I calmed her down. I got up from my chair & went to take my daughter away from every one so Gabby could meet her too; I carefully lowered her towards Gabby, while my mom & Marie helped Gaby up so she could hold our baby. I smiled at her before handing her over to Gabi.

_**NOBODY'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Gabby held her daughter tight so that she kept her safe & smiled proudly at her then looked up at Troy who sat beside her on the bed to look at his daughter with admiration in his eyes.

Marie & Lucille both looked at the little perfect happy family with tears in their eyes. "So, what are you guys calling her?" Zeke asked, "Yeah Gab's what's her name?" Jason & Ryan asked at the same time with every one else nodding in agreement.

Troy & gabby just smiled at each other with love in their eyes "Lillian Jade Troy Bolton" They both said proudly with confidence in their voices without breaking their gaze into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned in & kissed each other before both lowered their heads to kiss little Lilly's head, which of course the girls & the mothers all took it as an opportunity to take a picture of the very cute family.

After that every one started chatting amongst themselves, leaving the new family in their own world playing & kissing their daughter nonstop. After a while Gabby got tired & so every one left the room under Troy's orders so that Gabi & his little girl could rest after a long day of labor complications & worrying on the two most important people in Troy's world now & forever.

_**"It's official America. America's sweethearts welcomed their first baby just a couple of hours ago." Jillian McGregor a well known reporter stated to the camera, "Jill you're absolutely right, America's sweethearts Lakers captain Troy Bolton & wife academy award winner Actress Gabriella Bolton have just welcomed their new addition to their family, now the couple's managers & publicists stated that their will be no photos of the baby released at least until the couple are more settled & the baby is old enough until then, baby Bolton's face are unknown to us, & of course I know every one in America including the big crowd here that are gathered around us to find out the news of the baby are all eager to find out the gender & the baby's name, so Jill will you do the honors…." Tim Johnson addressed both America & Jillian. **_

_**"Of course. Every one are you ready?" she shouted out loud for the crowd & every one said yes. "Alright seems like every one's excited. Ok without any further delay, the name is…'Lillian Jade Troy Bolton'. & it's such a cute name for the little angel, I'm sure that Troy Bolton is proud with both his girls. As well as Gabriella is proud of her small family." Jillian announced. Then Tim held his microphone again & started talking to the camera "Ok guys, this just came in. Earlier today Gabriella had some complications with the birth, but everything went well in the end both little Lilly & Gabriella are fine, & the doctors are gonna keep them both in the hospital for a while with little Lilly in an incubator, but no worries it's nothing serious. They are both ok now, & it's just precautions, so we all wish them luck & happiness with their baby."**_

_**"This was Tim & Jillian reporting live, from outside cedars Sinai hospital, have a nice day every one." They both said with each other.**_

_**BACK WITH TROY & GABRIELLA**_

"I love you, & I'm so proud of you" Troy said to Gabriella in a caring voice while leaning down & capturing her lips. "& I love you too, with all my heart." Gabriella replied. "Uh...boo...ha" Little Lilly chipped in to get her parents attention which they both smiled at her & said at the same time "& of course we love you too angel."

Gabriella settled herself on the hospital bed, with Troy's arm around her in a loving way & settled little Lillian between them, all falling asleep together, with Troy & Gabriella thinking of their happy family & what the future held for them all.

_**The end**_

A.N: please review, it's my first story ever & I was so scared of even uploading it. I'll take whatever you say; just tell me how I did, so that I can do better the next time.


End file.
